


stay

by ohyouarexuxi



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rainy New York Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyouarexuxi/pseuds/ohyouarexuxi
Summary: “Is that how you really feel, Yukhei?” Mark’s voice cracks, trying hard not to break down.“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want me to leave.”Mark just wants Yukhei to tell him to stay.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> now playing: Wish You Well - Jeff Bernat

_Do whatever you want._

_Why are you asking me?_

_It doesn’t matter to me, it’s your decision._

The wet sounds of his footsteps echoes in the hallway, but the only thing Mark can hear is the pounding of his heart ringing in his ears. Water’s dripping from his clothes onto the floor, he’s soaked from head to toe from the rain, and he’d have to apologize to the apartment complex staff later, but the only thing he could focus on was getting to his door. His chest heaves when he spots his door, the familiar 444 etching itself in Mark’s mind. He fumbles for the keys in his hands, cold to the touch and slippery, and Mark tries not to let his vision get clouded trying to separate his car keys from his apartment keys. He manages to unlock the door, opening it immediately. He’s met with the familiar sight of his home, his home that’s been his _home_ for the past two years. His chest feels heavier, and he walks in, quickly shutting the door behind him.

He doesn’t bother to take his shoes off, not when he’ll leave soon, no point in taking them off if he’ll just put them on again. He runs to his bedroom, spotting the dark blue suitcase next to his mirror, the suitcase that taunts him at nights, reminds him of a choice that he has to make, and right now, he’s made his choice. He grabs the suitcase too harshly, the wheels banging against the hardwood floor. It’s dropped down on the bed, Mark hastily grabbing the zipper and opening it, revealing the empty space that was meant to fit all of Mark’s belongings in the past two years.

Mark rips open his closet door, the loud sound of it making contact with the wall echoes throughout the small room. Mark grabs all of his clothes hanging from the rack, some of the hangers falling to the floor, and Mark’s inner clean freak would pick them up and fold his clothes to save space in the suitcase, but all he could think about was leaving. Leaving his home, leaving the city, leaving Yukh-

Mark’s chest heaves as a sob rips out from him at the thought of his best friend. He can’t think about him right now, can’t let the pain sink in until he’s thousands of feet high in the air where all he can do is cry in his seat while watching the city lights through the small airplane window.

_“If leaving for Korea is the best for you and your career, then you should leave.”_

Yukhei’s words ring in his ears, the words stinging even more than it did thirty minutes ago when those words were first uttered. Where did everything go wrong? When did all those years of friendship and private intimate moments between him and the most important person in his life go down the drain? It’s as if those late night talks over the phone, the walks around the city till their legs hurt, the drunk moments spent with their friends, the small and big arguments, the private moments when both of them were being too nostalgic of their homes far away, all those miniscule seconds spent together, it’s as if they never mattered, never mattered as it all led them to this: with Mark hastily packing his suitcase, wanting to leave the city as fast as he can. Without saying goodbye to his friends. Without walking around the city that he loved so much one last time. Without taking everything in. Without saying _I love you_ to Yukhei, those three words burning on the tip of his tongue for the past few months. He never got to say them, and now he might never be able to.

Mark’s thoughts were interrupted by the loud cackling sound of thunder outside his window. It was dark outside, large grey clouds looming over the city, the rain only getting heavier and faster. It’s as if the storm inside Mark’s head had manifested into real life, wreaking havoc on the city and the people in it.

The floor is soaked in water as Mark didn’t bother to dry himself off, as he ran to his apartment without an umbrella, too focused on getting inside and packing everything he can and just _leaving_.

Mark was never the type to run away, he was always one to confront his problems head on, but this one he just couldn’t, not when it hurt him too much to even _think_ about. He was never one to run away, but here he is, pushing everything that he ever owned into a small suitcase, running away. Running away from the one he loved so much that it broke his heart.

Mark wished it was different, he wished Yukhei would put his foot down, tell Mark that he wanted him to stay, tell him that he wanted Mark as more than a friend, tell him not to take the deal in Korea because he didn’t want Mark to leave him.

But he didn’t. Yukhei didn’t. He told him to leave, told him to choose work over love.

Yukhei knew how Mark felt for him, yet he told him to leave him and spend the rest of his life in a place far away from him, out of hand’s reach, told him that it wasn’t worth it, to stay when a better opportunity was out there for him.

_“Is that how you really feel, Yukhei?” Mark’s voice cracks, trying hard not to break down._

_“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want me to leave.”_

_They’re drenched in the rain, clothes and hair soaking wet, standing in the middle of the empty street. Yukhei looks into his eyes, eyes glossed over with tears threatening to spill. Mark sees the broken look on Yukhei’s face, the way his breath hitches when Mark steps closer, asking the question. Mark’s eyes are deep, staring straight into Yukhei’s soul._

_Tell me you want me to stay. Tell me you love me._

_“I want you to leave,” Yukhei’s voice is small yet loud in Mark’s ears, “I want you to take the deal and go to Korea.”_

_That’s when Mark breaks, every wall that he’s ever built in his life crumbles before him. The sound of the lightning crackling above them in the night sky seems to mimic his heart cracking, staring at the man before him. His chest gets heavier, harder to breathe, and Mark shakes his head, the tears falling as he backs away from Yukhei. And he runs. Runs as the rain takes over him, runs as Yukhei’s voice calls out for him. But he’s already made his choice. Now it was Mark’s turn to make his choice._

Mark’s already halfway into stuffing his pants in his suitcase when he realizes he won’t have enough space for the rest of his belongings. He curses himself, for being so haste, for being impulsive, but the damage is already done. He can’t turn back now. He’ll have to knock on Johnny’s door right next to him before he leaves, asking him to do a favor and pack everything in Mark’s apartment in boxes and ship them over to Korea. He can’t stay in the city for much long. Not when his flight is due in two hours and he still has to pack what he can.

Mark takes his phone out of his pocket, wiping the water droplets off the screen with his sleeves. He opens the phone, checking the time.

_9:37 pm_

There’s a message from Renjun, asking if Mark was available for lunch tomorrow, and a message from Doyoung, telling him that he loved the brownies Mark baked for his co-workers a few days ago. There’s no messages from Yukhei, no missed calls, and the selfie that Mark had set as his lock screen of Mark and Yukhei posing on the balcony of a skyscraper taunts Mark. He shuts his phone off, pocketing it, ignoring the sting in his chest when he realizes that Yukhei hadn’t even bothered to message him or even call him. He hates the way he feels weak, feels like he’s at the lowest point of his life, but he doesn’t know what else to feel.

_Guess he really does want me to leave..._

He walks over to his bedside table, opening the drawers so fast that the picture frame standing on it falls. He picks up the frame, being met with the face of the man that he was running away from. It was the night that the two of them met, after bonding over how much they hated their early morning lectures. Yukhei, learning that Mark was new to the city, decided to take it upon him and show Mark around New York, taking him to everything and anything worth travelling to. Everything felt foreign in the city, but Mark felt safe with Yukhei, under the night sky.

_“Mark! Let’s take a picture!” Yukhei shouts, motioning for Mark to come closer. Mark obliges, letting Yukhei put an arm around his shoulder as Yukhei brings up his phone just above eye level, the camera app open._

_They’re watching a water fountain show in Central Park, the last stop on Yukhei's tour, and Mark wants nothing more than for the night to never end._

_The two smile brightly in the photo, Mark slightly leaning his head on Yukhei’s shoulder with Yukhei holding up a peace sign with his lips pouted. The photo turns out to be a bit grainy as they took it at night, but it was their first photo together, and Mark cherishes the photo with his life._

Mark doesn’t know how, but his heart breaks even more, being reminded of the magical night the two first met. He brings the frame up and sets it down to its spot, giving it one last look before rummaging through his drawers and taking out his passport and wallet. He puts it in his pocket, not caring that his pants were soaked, and walks to his bathroom to take anything important he might need.

Soon enough, Mark’s pushing his suitcase out from his bedroom, leaving it near the door to walk around the living room and kitchen to check for anything he might’ve missed. He glances at the couch, memories of Mark and Yukhei’s nights spent drunk, watching movies, eating take out flashes in his mind, and he has to bear his eyes away from the sight. He goes to his kitchen, recounting the moments Mark tried to make breakfast for the both of them whenever Yukhei slept over, ultimately ending up having to let Yukhei make their breakfast. 

Looking around his apartment with solemn eyes, he wishes he could stay here and make even more of a home, one with Yukhei. He dreams of a bright future where he asks Yukhei to move in with him, as Yukhei had already spent so much time at his apartment that it felt as if it was just natural that Yukhei would live with him. He dreams that the two would wake up everyday with their arms wrapped around each other on their bed, and ending the night in the same position.

But he can’t. Not when Yukhei wants him to leave. It hurts, but it’s the truth.

He’s always done whatever Yukhei had asked for, but he wishes he would find the strength to tell Yukhei to tell him that he wants Mark to stay.

Truth be told, Mark never wanted to leave.

When he got the job offer in Korea, he knew he couldn't leave Yukhei even if it was for the world. He loved him too much to leave. He was content with his job in New York.

But all he wanted was for Yukhei to tell him his feelings. The two spent so many months dancing around each other, feelings growing stronger everyday, and all it would’ve taken for Mark to stay was for Yukhei to just simply tell him that he didn’t want him to leave.

Mark sniffles, bringing his sleeve up to wipe his nose. Adding onto the heartbreak, he has a cold. _Great._ Mark knew they should’ve looked for shelter when it started raining, but at that moment, both of them couldn’t think straight. He hopes Yukhei doesn’t have a cold, too.

Mark looks around his home one last time, pulling his lips into a sad smile before saying a small _goodbye_. He turns to grab his suitcase, walking over to the door when someone knocks on it.

Maybe it’s Johnny. He _was_ being pretty loud when he was packing. Or maybe it was Chenle, the sweet boy that lived a few floors below him, who Mark ran past thirty minutes ago in the lobby, being asked if he was okay and why he was wet, but Mark didn’t answer him, running straight towards the elevators.

The knocks were getting louder now, and Mark was snapped out of his thoughts, quickly opening the door.

The breath is knocked out of him as he sees Yukhei standing on the other side, dripping wet from the rain.

“Mark,” Yukhei says, and Mark can hear the pain in his voice. He notices that Yukhei’s eyes are red and swollen. Yukhei glances at Mark and at the suitcase, before returning back to Mark. “Y-you’re leaving?’

Mark huffs, gripping his suitcase tighter, “you told me to, didn’t you?”

There’s bitterness in his voice, and Mark feels guilty at the way Yukhei flinches at his tone.

“What do you want, Yukhei?’ Mark says, tired.

There’s a moment of silence as Yukhei and Mark stare at each other, Yukhei trying to find the right words to say.

“I want you to stay.”

Mark silently gasps, right hand letting go of the suitcase. Time freezes, the only noise in the apartment was their heavy breathing and the loud sound of the rain falling outside.

“W-what?” Mark asks, having a hard time trying to process Yukhei’s words.

Yukhei steps in his apartment, walking closer to Mark.

“I want you to stay.”

There’s a desperate tone in his voice. 

“I want you to stay in New York with me. I don’t want you to take the deal.”

Mark’s gaping in disbelief, looking into Yukhei’s eyes. His mouth hangs open, body frozen.

“I love you, Mark Lee,” Yukhei’s voice cracks, “I love you so much.”

Mark grabs Yukhei’s arm, grabbing him close before burying his head in Yukhei’s neck. He wraps his arms around Yukhei’s shoulder, grabbing the leather jacket Yukhei always wore tightly, afraid as if the other was going to disappear. He sobs in Yukhei’s neck, sobs wracking his entire body. Yukhei wraps his arms around Mark’s waist, holding him tight and burying his nose in Mark’s neck.

The two stood frozen, embracing each other in their arms, as Mark’s cries echoes throughout the silent apartment.

“Shhh,” Yukhei comforts the boy, “it’s okay. I’m right here.”  
  


Yukhei rubs a comforting hand up and down Mark’s back, soothing the crying boy.

As Mark’s sobs die down, the two slowly pull apart, looking at each other. Yukhei brings his right hand on Mark’s cheek, using his thumb to wipe away Mark’s tears. Mark closes his eyes, relishing in the feeling of Yukhei’s hand on his cheek and the loving gaze on him.

“I’m sorry.”  
  


Yukhei’s voice is small and hoarse, opposed to his usual boisterous and loud self, which sends shivers down Mark’s back.

“I’ve always wanted the best for you,” Yukhei’s words are slow and hesitant, “and I thought that leaving would be best for you. For you and your career.”

“You, Wong Yukhei,” Mark speaks up, “are the best for me.”

“I was never going to leave,” he admits, “I was going to deny the offer.”

“But I was _so_ tired of us skirting around each other. I thought that if I told you I was going to leave, you would finally tell me your feelings and tell me to stay.”

Mark looks down, gulping, “but I guess not.”

“I was stupid,” Yukhei lifts Mark’s chin up with his hand, “the moment you told me you were offered a deal, I wanted to get on my knees and beg you not to go.”

He takes Mark’s hand in his.

“Telling you I wanted you to leave when I didn’t want you to was the hardest thing I ever had to do.”

Yukhei brings up Mark’s hand to his lips and kisses it softly.

“Seeing your face when I told you, seeing you run away like that, it broke me.”

“And I thought to myself, let me be selfish this _one_ time. One last time. To tell you that I don’t want you to go. To stay with me.”

Mark’s eyes light up, and he’s breathless as he asks, “really? You really want me to stay?”

“I’d give up my whole world if it means you stay,” Yukhei answers, “but, you _are_ my whole world.”

Mark giggles, giggles through the dried tears, relieved that he’s feeling something after being numb for so long.

“Mark Lee, will you do me the honor and make me the happiest man on Earth,” Yukhei holds both of Mark’s hands, caressing the smaller’s knuckles, “and be my boyfriend?”

Mark grins, grins so hard that his cheeks hurt.

“Yes! Yes!” Mark hugs Yukhei and buries his face in his neck, “A thousand times yes!”

Yukhei holds the smaller boy tightly, relieved and overjoyed knowing that the love of his life wasn’t going anywhere.

The two pull apart, and Yukhei looks down at Mark’s lips, wanting to lean in and be selfish one more time, but Mark beats him to it, grabbing the collar of Yukhei’s leather jacket and crashing his lips against him.

There’s no fireworks, no cliches they feel. They’re relieved, relaxing under the kiss, after waiting for so long wanting to kiss each other, and it feels _right_. Lightning strikes in the distance, but Mark doesn’t jump, feeling safe in Yukhei’s arms. Mark can taste the rain on Yukhei’s lips, mixing with Mark’s own taste of salty tears. Mark pulls away, looking at the dazed expression on Yukhei’s face.

In one swift move, Yukhei steps one foot closer to Mark, moving his hand behind Mark’s head while he grips Mark’s waist, pushing their lips together. Mark makes a surprised sound at the sudden movement, before relaxing under the kiss and wrapping his arms around Yukhei’s neck, deeping their kiss. He tilts his head to the side, opening his mouth, allowing Yukhei’s tongue to explore his mouth as their kiss turns desperate, turns intense.

Yukhei moves his hand lower until they laid right under Mark’s ass right above his thigh, motioning for Mark to jump. Mark complies, making a high pitched sound as he jumps, Yukhei grabbing him close, wrapping Mark’s legs around his waist, arms holding onto Mark’s lower back for support while Mark pushes his lips back against Yukhei’s. Yukhei moves to bring them to Mark’s bedroom, pushing past the forgotten suitcase, putting Mark down gently on the bed.

“I love you so much, Mark Lee,” Yukhei says as they pull apart to take a breath, “stay with me, please.”

“I love you too, Wong Yukhei,” Mark beams, “I’ll always stay with you.”

Maybe it took them a while to get here, took way too many heartbreaks to get to where they are now, but Mark knows one thing: it was definitely worth it.

Mark also knows one other thing.

He loves Wong Yukhei, Wong Yukhei loves him, and there’s no other place Mark would rather be than with Yukhei.

_I’ll always stay with you._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading.
> 
> i hoped you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it.
> 
> stay safe.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/boopjaemin)


End file.
